


The Ballad of Sir Sammy Thunder and Lady Rosetta

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: (But it’s not the focus), Bisexual Male Character, Cringe, F/M, I’ve shipped crackier ships, PL2 Spoilers, This isn’t actually crack writing, Uploaded from my old account mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: Sammy Thunder winds up in Professor Layton's archaeology class. There, he crosses paths with the glamorous Rosetta Stone.
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Rosetta Stone, Hershel Layton & his students, Rosetta Stone & Katia Anderson, Rosetta Stone/Sammy Thunder
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For PL2.  
> Warnings: For Rosetta’s behaviour, swearing, alcohol mentions in later chapters, and a tiny line about biphobia.  
> This contains a pairing of imperfect people who might grow to like each other as time goes by. I got second-hand embarrassment posting these fics from years ago but I’m still fond of them and the pairing.

Sammy Thunder whistled as he gazed around the huge hall where Professor Layton held his lectures.

Anyone would wonder how Sammy, who was far more concerned with music than archaeology, had ended up in a fine establishment such as this.

Long story short— he was sick of his uncle treating him like trash, so he'd quit his job as conductor of the Molentary Express.

Unko had jeered that he'd never find another job. To prove him wrong, Sammy had hopped on the nearest bus to Gressenheller University.

Professor Layton was a cool dude who'd once cleared Sammy's name and helped Unko’s family out.

He wouldn't mind if Sammy showed up to join his classes. (It would just be a temporary sitch until Sammy’s rock-star career took off.) University-level archaeology couldn't be that hard, right? It was nothing Sammy Thunder couldn't handle, anyway.

Sammy swaggered into a seat in the middle row as some other students started to arrive. The long benches and desks were made of polished wood– pretty uncomfortable. _Aw, well..._ He was a _student_ now. _Righteous!_ Sammy grinned to himself.

A cute silver-haired guy in the row below turned and noticed Sammy. He warned, "I wouldn't sit there if I were you. That's Rosetta Stone's seat..."

Sammy shrugged. "Hey, man. It's a free country—"

"Like, what are you doing in _my_ spot?" The voice belonged to a chick with strawberry blonde hair standing on the edge of the row. This must have been the infamous Rosetta Stone. (Silver-haired guy instantly shied away from her.)

Though Rosetta was scowling at him, Sammy had to admit she was hot; rouge lips, killer curves, stunning green eyes... He lowered his glasses to shoot her a wink and a welcoming smile. "Chill out, little lady. There's plenty of space if you want join me."

"Ew, no way!” Rosetta wrinkled her nose like she smelled a rotten egg. "Just _move it_!"

"Nope, sorry. I like it here." Sammy put his hands behind his head, kicking his feet up on the desk.

Rosetta bristled. She was not about to lose _her_ space in the middle row. There was a perfect view of Professor Layton from here; close enough to hear him but far enough so that she could behold him in all his glory.

She aimed a death glare at two poor girls beside Sammy and they fled. Shoving past Sammy, Rosetta claimed the free spot and dumped her books on the desk.

Sammy stared at one of the book titles that could've been in a different language for all he knew. "Sooo, what're we studying exactly?" he asked.

Rosetta ignored him as Professor Layton took his place in front of the blackboard.

"Good morning, everyone," the professor called cheerfully. "I hope you are all prepared for today's quiz on the Azran Civilisation."

" _Quiz?"_ Sammy gulped. He glanced desperately at his neighbour. "I didn't know there was gonna be a quiz!"

"Not _my_ problem," Rosetta muttered.

Sammy was sweating buckets as the quiz papers were passed along the rows. _Oh man,_ he thought, _please, please let it be multiple-choice!_ There were lines underneath the questions. That meant writing. _Well, I'm screwed!_ Sammy took a deep breath. It was okay— he could still do this. He'd just have to waffle through his answers.

Slowly, he read the first question:

' _In what year were the first remnants of the Azran Civilisation discovered?'_

His pen drummed against the desk as he looked around the room for a useful poster offering some sort of hint. Nothing.

Then Sammy noticed how much Rosetta had written. (She sure was passionate about archaeology.) Sammy leaned across to glimpse over her shoulder... But he wasn't quite as stealthy as he imagined.

Rosetta stopped writing. She turned to him with narrowed eyes; their faces were inches apart. "Quit copying me," she hissed.

"C'mon, just let me see the answer to the first question," Sammy pleaded.

_"Get lost!"_

"Please remember there is to be no talking during the quiz," Professor Layton chided, staring pointedly at the middle row.

Rosetta flushed and shifted away from Sammy.

Sammy waited several moments before trying to peek at her work again. This time she stabbed him in the arm with her pen.

"YOW!"

Sammy's shout was the last straw for the professor. He frowned at Rosetta and her neighbour. "I'm going to have to ask you both to stay behind afterwards..."

* * *

Layton was extremely surprised to see the former Molentary Express's conductor in his class.  
  
Before Sammy could explain that he hadn't turned up just to disrupt the quiz, Rosetta interrupted him.

"Sorry, Professor, I brought him along to show him how great you are at teaching," she said abruptly. "We're together, you see."

Sammy gaped at her. "We _are—?"_ (She elbowed him.)"Uh, yeah, we are! I was thinking about signing up for your class, bro."

"I'm glad that you've taken an interest in archaeology," the professor sighed, "Though, I would have preferred if you had arranged an appointment with me beforehand. And Miss Stone, you can't invite companions into class without my permission, even if they are aspiring students. You will have to redo that quiz in your own time."

"Got it, Professor L...” Rosetta nodded. Her arm snaked around Sammy's. "Is it okay if we go now?"

Layton shook his head as Miss Stone hauled Sammy out of the lecture hall. _Lord, help Sammy Thunder._

The moment they were outside, Rosetta dropped Sammy's arm and pushed him away from her. Sammy was still gawking at her due to her sudden mood swings. "What was that 'we're together' stuff all about, huh?"

"I needed to say _something_ to save our butts," Rosetta snapped. "It wouldn't've mattered if you hadn't copied me or stolen my seat! You'd better not sit anywhere near me tomorrow!"

"Don't worry," Sammy said glumly. "I don't think I'm cut out for archaeology anyway."

"So, what are you going to do now?” Rosetta raised an appraising eyebrow at his blue jacket, scruffy jeans and black boots. "Start a rock band or something?"

" _I wish._ For now I'm gonna beg the boss man to give me my job back on the Molentary Express."

Rosetta's eyes widened and she followed him down the corridor. "Wait a sec, you _know_ the owner of the _Molentary Express_?"

"Yeah," Sammy answered casually as he walked. "He's my uncle."

" _For real?"_ Rosetta gushed, latching onto his arm once more. "He's, like, a _millionaire._ Are you a millionaire, too? _"_ Maybe she could use this wannabe rock-star not only to make Professor Layton jealous, but to make some money as well.

Sammy paused. He looked at her with a wide grin forming on his face. "Uh... Yeah. Yeah, I am. Would you like to meet my Unko?" Maybe he could use this glamorous chick not only to impress his uncle, but to have a good time.

They could both use somebody.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosetta Stone felt... _self-conscious._ Such an emotion was foreign to her. Wearing low-cut tops, outrageously short skirts and skin-tight dresses? She could totally handle those. But a _ball gown_? 

She frowned at her reflection. The gown was purple, which would've been great if it weren't for the fact that she could barely _breathe!_ It was too tight (not in the right way that emphasised her chest) and it was too long and it made her look _frumpy_. It must've been something out of the last century...

Sammy owed her _big time_ for this. From the grungy way he dressed, she'd never imagined Sammy's heritage on that oh-so-fateful day he waltzed into her archaeology class. 

Then it turned out he was _Fredrich Beluga’s_ nephew. Rosetta had found Sammy Thunder very interesting all of a sudden.

Not only did she have access to Mr Beluga's pockets, but Rosetta liked to believe having a boyfriend would make Professor Layton jealous. (Professor L was still her number one true love, soul mate and eventual husband.) Sammy would have to do for now though, even if it meant listening to his _horrible_ singing, going to rock concerts and attending formal dinners with his family.

Some relative of Mr Beluga's had invited them to his Dropstone estate for the evening. 

While she'd gotten a VIP pass into Mr Anderson's massive mansion, Rosetta was forced to change as her clothing choices had been deemed 'inappropriate'. Sammy's cousin, Katia had offered to help Rosetta pick a new dress along with Mr Anderson's maids. And here she was.

There was a knock at bedroom door and the purple-haired woman entered upon hearing Rosetta's grunt of consent. Katia's own attire consisted of a modest green knee-length dress.

"Oh...” Katia covered her mouth when she caught sight of her guest. "That dress belonged to my grandmother..."

She was wearing something that belonged to an _old lady? Gross!_ Rosetta's frown deepened. "Gee, thanks."

Katia corrected, a tad defensively, "I meant when she was _younger_... If you're quite finished now, we should head downstairs."

Shrugging, Rosetta followed her down to the Andersons' large dining room. 

Sat around the long white-covered table were Mr Anderson, Mr Beluga, another old man Katia had introduced as her grandfather, Anton Herzen, and of course, Sammy.

He'd changed into a midnight blue tuxedo, removed his sunglasses (for once) and slicked some of his hair back. Rosetta had to admit... Her boyfriend cleaned up quite nicely.

Sammy seemed to think the same of her, too. When she flounced into the room _,_ his electric blue eyes widened, his mouth gaping. He regarded her with pure awe... until he released a snort of laughter, no doubt because of her old-fashioned gown.

Mr Beluga admonished Sammy as Katia led Rosetta to her seat. Rosetta 'accidently' elbowed Sammy as she sat down beside him. (That shut him up.) The servants brought out platters of food and their meal began.

"So, Miss Stone," Mr Anderson inquired as he sliced his roast beef. "Fredrich has told me you're studying archaeology?"

Rosetta nodded firmly, taking a sip of white wine. "That's right. It's my second year at Gressenheller. I'm studying under Professor Layton."

Sammy sniggered, "You should've seen her face when I walked into her class and stole her seat..."

Mr Herzen gave Rosetta a faint smile. "How is the professor doing these days?"

Pleased with the turn the conversion had taken, she replied, "He's great! Why, do you know him?"

"The professor helped deliver an Elysian Box from my grandmother to Grandfather," Katia explained fondly. "If it weren't for him, my grandfather probably wouldn't be with us now—"

"Yeah, everyone knows Professor Layton's a swell guy," Sammy huffed. "Can we talk about something else?"

Mr Beluga bashed him on the head with his cane. "Samuel, don't interrupt!"

" _Yow!_ Easy, Unko!"

Rosetta rolled her eyes and turned to Mr Herzen again. "Does Professor L ever visit this village—?"

"You know what, screw this." Sammy's seat scraped across the floor and the he stomped out of the room. Mr Beluga leapt to his feet, cursing his nephew, but Mr Herzen halted him. Rosetta had already left the table, picking up her dress skirt to chase after Sammy.

"Like, what is _wrong_ with you?"

Sammy whipped around when Rosetta confronted him in the hallway, blue eyes blazing. (She'd never seen him so angry before.) "What's wrong with _me?_ You keep sucking up to Professor Layton, that's what!"

"He's _my professor,_ remember?" Rosetta pointed out. "Lots of people admire him."

"Not in the way _you_ do! I've got a tonne of respect for him, too. But with you... it's like you worship the ground he walks on. Even when you're with me, _he_ 's all you ever talk about!" Sammy sighed, staring intently at her in the dim hallway light. "Look, Rose. I really like you, and not just 'cause you're beautiful... But you and me— this isn't gonna work out anymore. I'm sorry."

Rosetta swallowed, a cocktail of emotions colouring her cheeks. "Fine. It's not like I ever cared."

The hurt in his expression almost made her take it back. ( _Come on, you know I'm lying. I do that a lot, but you still love me, right...?_ )

He muttered goodbye and trudged back into the dining room. She assumed that was her cue to leave. She didn't fancy being escorted off the premises by Mr Anderson's attendants.

But before Rosetta could reach the front door, she was intercepted by Katia. "I'll see myself out," Rosetta told her. "Oh, do you want your granny's dress back?”

Katia shook her head. "Don't worry about that right now. Are you and Sammy... okay?"

Rosetta shrugged. It wasn't as if the two of them had never had an argument before— heck, they argued all the time. Usually it was over silly things like Sammy singing when she was trying to study, or Sammy moaning about work, or her being plain moody. But she was the one who mostly lost her temper. Sammy rarely snapped at her.

"I must've really upset him," she admitted, biting her lip.

"He did look quite upset," Katia agreed. "But I'm sure he'll bounce back if you apologise properly..." She chuckled. "I'd suggest conveying your feelings through a song."

"Why do you want me to work things out with him so badly? I'm clearly the wrong person for him."

Katia held her hand over her heart. "Perhaps... but you're all Sammy ever talks about. The two of you may bicker, but you also bring out the best in each other. He believes in himself and strives to work harder... all to impress you."

 _Like how I'm constantly trying to impress Professor L_ , Rosetta realised. What would the professor say in this situation? _A true lady always does what's right._ Well, she was going to do the right thing... and beg Sammy to take her back. 

Rosetta took a deep breath and turned to Katia. "Okay, then...”

The two women returned to the dining room. Mr Beluga was still berating Sammy, who had his arms folded across his chest sulkily.

When Rosetta made her entrance, he glanced up in surprise and (dare Rosetta hope) _relief._ Katia gave Rosetta a reassuring smile and went to sit down.

Rosetta cleared her throat before announcing, "I'm going to say it straight... Sorry I've been a bitch."

The high class gentlemen of the room gasped. Katia patted her grandfather's shoulder comfortingly, while Sammy looked like he was struggling to contain his amusement.

Confidence renewed, Rosetta continued, holding Sammy's gaze. "Now, since I apparently suck at showing my true feelings, here's a song. I'd like to dedicate this to my special rock star..."


	3. Chapter 3

The other dancers stared as Mr. Beluga’s nephew and his partner stumbled through the pavilion. (The Herzen family would have been _ashamed_...) 

Sammy adjusted his sweaty grip on Rosetta’s waist. He _knew_ this would be a bad idea, but did his uncle listen? _Nooooo!_ Unko had been ‘indisposed’, so he’d ordered Sammy to attend the Prime Minister Summer Charity Gala in his place. All attendees were required to bring a partner. (Unko has warned him that his ‘partner’ had to be a woman.)   
  
Katia suggested he should ask Rosetta.

 _Big mistake_. Rosetta had about as much grace— and dignity— as a one-legged ostrich. Granted, Sammy wasn’t much better, but he’d hoped Rosetta’s beguiling charms would get them through the evening.

She at least _looked_ the part with the black cocktail dress she’d brought using his uncle’s money. Sammy couldn’t remember the name of the make (unless it was ‘expensive’), but damn, she looked good in it.

Rosetta caught him ogling at her chest and snapped, “Keep your head up.”

Lifting his gaze, Sammy noticed a short man with glasses and a red-haired lady approaching them. _“Crap…”_

Rosetta huffed, “What is it _now?”_

Sammy spun them around so he had his back to the incoming couple. “PM at 6 O’clock.”

“The _Prime Minister?”_ Rosetta peeked over his shoulder in excitement.

“Keep you head _down_ ,” Sammy hissed. “He’s my uncle’s pal. I don’t wanna make a bad impression.”

“It’s a little late for that… So, have you got a getaway plan?”

“Let’s just dance our way out.”

The two of them bumbled past a buffet table, snagging a beer each, and made their way out of the pavilion entrance. 

Before Sammy could let out a sigh of relief, he tripped over one of the strings holding up the pavilion. Rosetta fell on top of him with a screech. 

Sammy groaned. When he opened his eyes, he saw Bill Hawks and his wife scowling down at them. 

“Samuel—?“

“Oh, hey, Mr. Hawks,” he said. “You can call me Sammy Thunder.” 

“What is the meaning of this?” Bill Hawks demanded. He squinted at the discarded beer bottles. “How much have you had to _drink?”_

Rosetta gasped and shot to her feet without fixing her dress. She swayed on the spot and slurred, “ _’Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Prime Minister. Thanks for inviting us to this rad party. The drinks are great~_ “ She took a dramatic slip and landed in Sammy’s arms. “Oh, Sammy, you _saved_ me again!”

“Maybe you should escort this young lady home,” Bill’s wife advised.

“Um, yeah… C’mon, Rose.”

Saying goodbye to the Hawks, Sammy hauled Rosetta away from the pavilion. 

When they were out of sight, Sammy snickered. “Nice acting back there. Somehow, you made _me_ seem responsible.”

Rosetta smirked. “Oh, yes. The picture of a _perfect gentleman.”_

He offered her his arm. “Can this gentleman tempt you with some fine wine?”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
